Power Predators
Scifi channels original movie, and is more alien and more monsterous than the others. Plot In the year 2025, an exhebition of 7 experts on the mission to BioTempest, 7th planet in the Binary system called "Bio". They team consists of Red: Tom Ryker, American Second in command of the Ship, Hercules10:39. Orange: Ferdinand Valdez, Braizilian Plant expert. Yellow: Yvette Dequsne, French Medical officer. Green:Dimitri Rasputin, Russian weaponsman incase of pirate attack. Blue: Archibald Cranston, British Captain of The Hercules. Indigo:Ubasti, African animal expert, and good friends with Dimitri. Purple: Ariel Yin, Asian Communication expert. All seven were chosen for the BioTempest project, and to find out what happen to the BioNanites, a race of beings that once ruled BioTempest. An astroid storm came and forces the ship to land on the planets Plateu. Dimitri the Weapons expert is the first to explore the planet to realize the planet has breathable air, no signs of Methane or even Carbon Monoxide. Then Archibald then tells the crew to create a camp there and the Ubasti and Ferdinand explore the jungle to find out of the planets plants an animals. Ubasti sees the Mogulites the Pirates that attacked the Hercules 10:38 in the past, but notices that they aren't possing as a threat. Ferdinand finds exotic plants that can be poisonous, so warns Ubasti which plants are dangerous, and which one are not. But none of them know they are being watched by a mysterious creature. Back at the base Dimitri is seen loading a gun with Nitrus Oxide, and liquid neon for a powerful ray blast until he sees Archibald whom was wondering how the weapons are, and Dimitri tells Archibald about a mysterious entity is out there, in which Archibald shruggs, and disregard his superstitions. Yvette and Ariel are seen doing an operation on Ariel's arm, seeing that she was jabbed by a meteorite fragment before landing. Tom Ryker is seen scoping the planets habitate and finds something unusual in where Ubasti, and Ferdinand are, Archibald sees it too and goes to Dimitiri to get them out of that location. In the Jungle Ubasti sees a plant, it spits out Spikes at his arms which is filled with poison, and Ferdinand along with Dimitri sets out to reach him. The Mysterious ceature launches from the bushes and grabs Ubasti. Ferdinand and Dimitri were too late. Dimitri was in grief, and was shocked to see the foot prints that are not like any animal that Ubasti never ran into. They later find Ubasti changing into a Plant Creature hence the spikes from the plant, Dimitri and Ferdinand were in horror, and Archibald came and save them before Ubasti could kill them only to be burned. Dimitri mourned the death of Ubasti as all the rest did, Archibald admit that he was wrong about Dimitri's superstitions. Tom Ryker brings the body of Ubasti, and the Mogulite, to show that the venom injected each of them were the same. exposing that the Mogulites are BioNanites, only mutated by whatever creature it was. Archibald sends the team away from the jungle and moved the ship to a desert region. Without an animal expert, Dimitri filled the role of his late friend Ubasti. Archibald sends Ferdinand and Dimitri out into the desert and find water that they ran out and find an Oasis. Ferdinand finds the same footprints, and large giants called Mashuganh's, and they just migrated over them. Archibald kept watch over them in a telescope, little did he suspect that the Predator was behind him and Archibald fought it until he was bitten by it. Ferdinand sees Archibald transform into a Scorpion creature. Dimitri battles Archibald, and throws him over a cliff. Now without a captain Tom Ryker takes charge, and Dimitri becomes second in command, Ferdinand was getting anxious, and Yevette is shock to see the death of their captain, now there is only five. as the ship was about to leave the Predator sneaks aboard the ship. Ferdinand makes studies in his room, and makes a discovery that it was created by the BioNanites as a Warbeast, and to deal with invading creatures. He then was seen looking in articles of wars to make his conclusion. Tom Ryker is asking Ariel to communicate with Earth to confirm what happened, and of Archibald's death, the President was shocked and informs the people about what happened to the Mogulites. Yvette was making dinner for the crew and with Dimitri with her, they both encounter the Power predator, and Dimitri is bitten. Yvette contacted Tom and told him that the Predator is on the ship. Dimitri changes into Snake/ Turtle like creature, but hunts down the Predator instead, both Dimitri and the Predator fought until the Predator loses his tooth, and fleds into the bottom of the ship, but Dimitri was fatally wounded. Tom and Ferdinand decides to go on a witch hunt for the Predator, as they enter the cellar they both notice the hidden files of the three victems. Ubasti was a poacher, and a defiler of Nature, Archibald was a con artist and a treachorous captain making deals with gangs, and Dimitri is an honor bound soldier, and a descendent of Grigori Rasputin. Tom notices that the vent was opened by the Predator, noticing that it's going back up to the upper level. Yvette made some tests on the tooth of the creature, but no chemical, nor anitidote could change them back, the poison doesn't kill but changes instead. She acidently jabs her thigh with the tooth, and she changes into Humanoid Lioness, and she starts hunting. Ariel was wearing a swimsuit, and was swiming in the pool of the ship, and the Power Predator bites the stomach, and changes her into a alien rock fish. Ferdinand and Tom came up, and seen that the girls became monsters, and attacked them, but Yvette's hunting senses stop, and her humanity was restored, she was shocked to see Ariel's Rock Fish form, and she was forced to knock a giant weight on the Rock Fish. Ferdinand and Tom rushed into a room filled with meat, but soon finally see the Power Predator for the first time. They notice that the Power Predator can speak, and has told them that the crew made themselves into the monsters that the venom made them into, because of Greed, Lust for power, and for their tresspass on his homeworld. Tom and Ferdinand were about to eject Power Predator but Ferdinand gets bitten by Power Predator and becomes a Dragon named Dracion, Power Predator exposes that Ferdinand planned on the crew being attacked by the Power Predator to gain authority on the Ship, but Tom was in the way, Tom faced Dracion, and knocked both Power Predator, and Dracion into a blackhole, and both met their deaths. Tom and Yvette (although a humanoid lioness), are the only survivors of the Hercules 10:39. and both were debrieffed, and both returned home to their countries. The Power Predator was seen on Earth, and his eye opened exposing that he is still alive. Cast *Travis Willingham - Sidney Walters: President of the United States. *James C. Mathis III - Ubasti *Wlimer Vanderamma - Ferdinand Valdez *Diedrich Bader - Dimitri Rasputin *Lauren Tem - Ariel Yin *Jensen Ackles - Tom Ryker *Emmanule Chirqui - Yvette Desqusne *Richard Greeco - Power Predator *Dee Bradley Baker - Mogulites *Michael Dobson - Archibald Cranston Category:Anime Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Animation